


On Top of the World

by Rizobact



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fisher-Price, Kre-O Transformers, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl close out their day at the amusement park with a ride on the Ferris wheel, and the car is just the right size for two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> My Kre-O mini figures of Prowl and Jazz reenact the final scene of [Good Advice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4732139) (even though they're actually using human avatars in the story).

**Prowl:** It's beautiful up here, isn't it?

 **Jazz:** Not as beautiful as you!

**Ride Operator:** Those two are going to start making out up there, I just know it...*makes grumpy face*

**Jazz:** I love you Prowler :D

 **Prowl:** And I, you  <3 


End file.
